fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nursing School: The story of Joy
Nursing School: The story of Joy is a game on the Nintendo DS and a spin off of the Police Acadamy Series focused on series regular Joy it is a prelude to her joining the Nursing school. Controls The directional pad is used for moving, "A" is an all purpose button which makes Joy talk to people, jump etc. "B" is used to activiate special items. "X" gets Joy to use her secret abilities and "Y" gets her to switch between pokemon. Using "L" and "R" Joy can swap between abilities. Drawing on the touchscreen gets pokemon to use their moves. "Start" opens the menu where options and items are selected. Story The story starts off with a young Joy leaving Celadon city and being sent off to live with her aunty Paige in the orange arcchipalego who is a pokemon nurse. The young Joy protests demanding that she stay behind at Celadon however she is sent over. The next scene is ten years later and Joy is fiveteen years old, three years before the first Police Acadamy game. Joy is out on her kayak training with her friends Amber and Misty. When a giant Gyarados sprouts from the water and creates a huge wave seperating the girls. Joy is stranded with her Kayak she washes ashore on a strange island. As she wanders around she finds out that she is on Golden Island and the people are going to sacrifice a Meowth who they believe to be the Meowth of bounty to their god. Joy grabs the Meowth and rescues him running away from the villagers, they can not stop her because she uses her heart power to imobolise their legs. However there is one large villager who follows Joy and just as she is about to get in her kayak, she is attacked. Her and Meowth confront the villager and leave quickly. They arrive on Kinnow Island to the north where Joy informs the authorities of the Gyarados that swept away her friends, she is told that there is a strange girl who washed up on the island who appears to have some sort of memory loss. The officers show her to the girl who is neither Amber nor Misty. She says her name is Lostelle maybe. Lostelle says she saw pink pokemon everywhere and a strange girl with bright red hair who was trying to save them from poachers. Joy recoginses the description of the girl as her friend Misty and Joy rushes to her Kayak, with Lostelle and Meowth and they row east to Pinkan Island, however they do not get there as smoothly as planned, they are washed ashore a strange uncharted island. Here Meowth runs off, Lostelle and Joy go after him to see if he is okay when they are attacked by a litter of Purugly, Delcatty and Persian. It appears to be a feline island. After a quick battle against a Purugly Joy again uses her heart power to communicate with the head Persian. She explains their plight, Meowth confirms what she is told and Joy earns the respect of the feline pokemon. Persian also gives her an amulet which appears to have come of a Meowth's head. He tells her to use it when she needs help and feline pokemon will always come running. Lostelle and Joy are then blown in the right direction towards the legendary Pinkan island, just in time too. Misty is attacking the poachers with her Staryu but appears to be loosing. Joy steps in with her feline amulet and calls upon a Pink persian to attack the poachers, they then retreat to their base. Misty is reunited with Joy and introduced to Lostelle. Misty tells her that the gyarados sent her here and she didn't know where the others were. The three girls search the island to find the base of the poachers, along the way Joy saves a pink Butterfree that has been caught in a net set by the poachers, the Butterfree follows around Joy and swears her friendship. When the girls find the poachers, they defeat them. Joy using pinkan berries and her heart power put a sheild around the island after sending off the poachers so that no human with bad intentions could enter the island. They then row south now in two different kayaks to Mandarin Island South, knowing that it is the largest area in the orange islands someone would have heard of Amber's location. When they get there it appears there is a large commotion in Trovitopolis. The three girls rush off (with butterfree in tow) to find that the rogue gyarados has caused more trouble. Nobody knows the location of Amber however reports say that the rogue gyarados was last seen near the grapefruit islands. The girls head off towards the islands hoping to find new answers. However when they find their kayaks have been shipwrecked Joy calls in a favour from a friend of her uncle's Captain Hansel who has a small but fast ship that can get the girls there. However Captain Hansel has been kidnapped. The girls follow their leads to find the poachers again, once they are defeated again the captain gladly takes the girls to the grapefruit islands. Joy is greeted by a new friend, one of Hansel's poliwags who won't leave her side. Hansel says to keep her. When at the grapefruit islands they see that they have been ravaged by a flood, but they also find Amber who is rallying with the locals against a large coporation trying to swoop in on the distaster and rezone the land. Joy, Lostelle and Misty join in on the battle against the developers. A young Munchlax then joins up with Joy thinking she has food. The developers are crushed by the locals and they agree to leave and Amber joins the girls on their trip to find and stop Gyarados. The leads take them to Moro Island which is known for being ruled by ghost pokemon of the sunken ship. Here they find a group of ghost pokemon, all of whom seem to be scared of Joy and they attack the girls out of fear. Aside from one Misdrevous who joins Joy. They then confront Gyarados, when they find him and begin to attack him Lostelle turns. Lostelle faints and a spirit leaves her body and announces that Gyarados and the spirit will take over the islands. Lostelle is confused by the whole incident not knowing what had happened with the ghost. It is revealed that it had possessed her shortly before Gyarados began his rampage. The spirit was the spirit of an ancient Gyarados evolution Gyarmadon. The spirit then evolves Gyarados and he becomes the only Gyarmadon left in exsistance. He attacks and battles with the girls until he is eventually defated and he devolves back to a magikarp which Lostelle keeps. Characters Joy A young 15 year old girl from Celadon City in Kanto. She was moved to the Orange Archipalego to live with her aunty Paige before finding some new friends and a quest. She has the heart magic which allows her to use all sorts of powers over pokemon. At the end of the game she vows to help pokemon and to protect them. Three years later she joins the Nursing School and becomes friends with Jenny. Misty A young red headed girl on vacation from Ceruleon City in Kanto. She is staying with her aunty Paige as well. She is cousins with Joy and they appear to be good friends. Misty uses water pokemon, and she later returns to Ceruleon to become a gym leader. Amber Amber is a native to the Orange Archipalego she is strong and vows to protect pokemon at all costs. She uses grass pokemon mainly. She is strong and indapendant, she is good friends with Misty and Joy because she lives right next door to their Aunty Paige. Lostelle A girl who was a native to the Orange Archipalego, she could not remember anything when she was found by Joy on Kinnow Island. Lostelle is a sweet girl who seems to be twitchy around pokemon, there is something mysterious about her. It is revealed at the end of the game that she was possessed by the spirit of Gyarmadon an ancient pokemon vowing revenge on the Archipalego for making it extinct. She is seen as Proffessor Ivy's protege at the end of the game. Bryan Bryan is the leader of the poachers on Pinkan Island trying to kidnap all of the pink pokemon to sell them at a large price however he is stopped by Lostelle and Joy. He also kidnaps Captain Hansel on South Mandarin Island before being again thwarted. Paige She is the aunt of Misty and Joy and appears to be a pokemon nurse she is a strong kayaker and has two pokemon a Chansey and a Poliwrath. She takes Misty and Joy in for the summer. Captain Hansel A close friend of Paige who owns a fast boat. He is kidnapped by Bryan and the poachers on South Mandarin Island. Fighting Most of the fighting is from Joy using her pokemon to attack foes, she also uses her heart powers to attack and stop foes. Her heart powers do things from attacking foes, making their pokemon your allies or imbolising them however she has a power bar and can not always use them. Category:Fan Games Category:Police Acadamy